Surgical dissection of lesions from within narrow body passages, such as the digestive tract, may be inefficient and time-consuming due to poor target tissue visualization during the dissection procedure. This problem may be exacerbated during the procedure, as the partially dissected target tissue obstructs the working area to further decrease visibility and obstruct the dissection tools. Therefore, various advantages may be realized by the medical devices and methods for tissue retraction and dissection in the present disclosure.